


The Morning After

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Downsizing (2017)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You get more than you bargained for when you wake up in some one else's bed.
Relationships: Dusan Markovic/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The Morning After

Downsizing wasn't an easy choice to make. It wasn't. It was a lot to think about. And for several months, you'd done nothing but think about it. The pros and cons weighing heavily on your shoulders. Having conversations with friends and family. Finally, you decided that you would go for it. It was the best decision you'd ever done. You'd been living in Leisureland for a month now and you were liking it.

Your friend and roommate had told you that she was going to a party that neighbour was having and she wanted you to come. Wanting to feel a little more free, you accepted.

_However..._

The sound of the doorbell woke you and you groaned as the sunlight lit your eyes. You buried your head into your pillow...and felt movement beside you as though someone was climbing out of the bed. You stayed where you were, hoping that whoever was ringing the doorbell would go away.

Wait a minute...that wasn't your doorbell.

You opened your eyes a little and squinted round the room, trying to avoid the throbbing headache. This wasn't your bedroom. The bedroom had two large pictures of a good-looking man, who seemed to be in his thirties or forties.

Yep, definitely out of your room.

You looked round to see that you were alone in the bed. So, there wasn't time for you to sneak out. Looking down, you noticed that your shoulders were bare. You glanced under the covers to find that you were, indeed in the nude.

“Fuck.” you whispered.

As you looked on the floor for your clothes, you heard voices outside the door and footsteps drawing closer.

_Double fuck!_

The door opened a man with longish greying hair, stepped in. This was the same man who's large portraits were on the walls but he was older; probably now in his fifties. He saw you and smiled.

“Ah, ma cherié. You're awake.” he chirped.

He had a Russian accent that made your heart skip a beat. Was he Russian?

“Would you like a little breakfast?”

You stared at the man, who was giving you the biggest shit eating grin you'd ever seen.

“Cat got your tongue, cherié?”

“No. Um...”

“Oh, good. Although from all the screaming you did last night, I'm surprised you haven't.” he laughed.

You couldn't help but feel a little offended by his bluntness. “Um,” you repeated. “What happened last night? Exactly?”

The Russian came over and sat beside you on the bed. “Well, you came to my party. Probably had a few too many drinks. Ended up in my lap. Made out with me and we...had sex.” he explained with a shrug.

“Oh, dear God.” you muttered, slipping yourself under the man's covers.

“If it makes you feel any better, you were pretty hot last night.” the man said.

You flicked the covers back, revealing yourself to him. “Were you trying to give me a compliment?”

“Compliment, yes. Trying, no.” he said. “You know, I wasn't kidding about having breakfast.”

You stared at him again, wondering if you should take his offer. But the noise that your stomach gave said otherwise. The man smiled.

“I'll go make some. We'll have breakfast in bed.”

You watched him go. You suddenly felt very out of place being all alone. You climbed out of bed and looked around for your clothes. Looking up, you found your panties hanging up on the curtain rail.

How the hell did they get up there?

Pushing a plump footstool near the wall, you climbed up on to it, stepping on your tip-toes to pluck them down. Which wasn't easy.

Slipping them on, you tried to find the rest of your clothes but to no avail. You gave up and grabbed a silk blue robe that looked a tad big for you and you stepped out of the bedroom to find your mystery lover.

A few women wearing cleaner's uniforms hurried from room to room. An Asian woman walked by you, smiling and nodding towards you. You smiled back and watched as she trotted up the stairs. Maybe she would find your clothes.

You entered the kitchen to see your host moving around the stove, cooking what smelled like pancakes. The island counter was littered with leftover food, wine glasses, jugs and bottles. Hearing your entrance, your mystery man turned and smiled.

“Ah, take a seat, darling. Food's almost ready.”

Treading carefully, you sat down one of the high stools as you watched this stranger dish out the said pancakes and came over to the counter with them.

“Here you go, my darling.” he said, handing you a plate.

You looked at the pile of pancakes in front of you before looking at your host.

“Mr. Dušan.” a voice called making you jump.

A woman stood with a dark green cleaning apron in the entrance of the kitchen.

“We done cleaning, now. Take food, now, yes?”

The man, Dušan, waved a hand in the air as thought he didn't have a care in the world. The woman came forward with a limp and helped herself to what was in the fridge. You looked at...Dušan as he happily ate his pancakes. He looked at you and smiled.

“Don't you want your pancakes?”

You opened your mouth to say something but you weren't too sure how and you felt a little uncomfortable with the cleaning staff, listening in. Dušan seemed to notice how uncomfortable you were and politely asked the woman to go. When she did, you spoke.

“What the fuck is going on here?” you asked. “I...I'm being treated like royalty even though we don't know each other. Why are you doing this?”

Dušan chewed on his pancakes and swallowed before speaking. “I...I know it might come as a slight shock to you. Some girls like to sneak out the next morning without even a goodbye, some stay but leave without food and there's you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. You seem, to me, different than most girls. Something tells me that this is something you don't do often.”

“You're right, I don't. I'm sorry if I was out of line. I probably had drunk too much.”

“Don't be sorry. Maybe in our drunken state, we shouldn't have taken advantage. But I'm hoping that maybe we could start a fresh. There's something about you, cherié, that I—.”

“(Y/N).”

“I'm sorry?”

“My name is (Y/N) as yours is Dušan, from what I gathered.” you said, indicating your head to the cleaning woman from before.

“Clever girl.” he grinned, before biting into a pancake. He gestured to your pancakes. “Eat, before it gets cold.”

Smiling and feeling yourself warming up to the Russian, you took a fork and dug into your food.

“So, where are you originally from?” you asked.

“Sexy accent gave it away, huh?”

You rolled your eyes.

“Well, I'm from a little place called Serbia.”

“Ah, so close.”

Dušan raised an eyebrow. You shook your head.

“Never mind.”

As you both ate and talked, Conrad came down the stairs and hovered in the doorway of the kitchen. He watched you two talking, happily together giving the occasional flirt.

He smiled. Happy that his life long friend had found someone that made him happy. 


End file.
